Our Fate
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Chap1/UP - Jongdae mencintai Minseok, begitu juga Minseok, tapi Kangin tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Minseok takut kehilangan Jongdae, tapi bagaimana bila justru dia yang melupakan Jongdae? EXO Fanfiction. GS for Xiumin. Lumin . Xiuchen . Hunhan . Luhan. Sehun . Chen. Slight! Kaisoo, Jongyu
1. Preview

Now Playing : SHINee Taemin - U (To The Beautiful You Ost)

**OUR FATE**

.

.

.

.

.

"Even when ten years had passed, I recognized you.  
When I lost my memories, when I had erased you, I came to love you again.  
Even if ten more years pass, if I lose my memories again,  
if that time you're worried about comes… I'll find you… and I'll love you again."  
-Soo Ha-I hear Your Voice drama-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong!"

Gadis dengan buku di pangkuannya itu mendongak, berusaha melihat siapa yang mengusik waktu membacanya itu.

"Annyeong! Namaku Kim Jongdae! Kau mau jadi temanku?" ucapnya lagi

"aku... Kim Minseok..."

Gadis itu tersenyum

Sesaat Jongdae seakan lupa dengan dunianya,

Minseok

Namanya Kim Minseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok-ah!"

Gadis itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum ke arah namja yang memanggilnya dari seberang sana

Lampu lalu linta berubah hijau bagi pejalan kaki

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya semangat

Tin

Tin

"MINSEOK-AH!"

Brak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah dekati putriku! Dasar anak sial!"

Bugh

"APPA! Ini rumah sakit!"

"Lepas Jongin-ah! Appa harus beri anak ini pelajaran!"

Jongdae hanya terus menunduk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ssi... bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya gadis itu

Jongdae tersenyum

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongdae

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku? Padahal aku tidak bisa mengingatmu," ucap Minseok lembut

Jongdae hanya tersenyum lalu berjongkok menghadap Minseok yang duduk di kursi roda

"Ingatlah hal ini Minseokie, aku mencintaimu, bahkan ketika kau tidak lagi mengingatku, bahkan jika sepuluh tahun lagi kau melupakanku, aku akan tetap datang untuk mengingatkanmu tentangku, karena aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa akan menjodohkanmu Minseok-ah,"

Jongin mendongak kaget

"Appa! Kenapa tiba-tiba menjodohkan noona?" tanya Jongin kaget

"Kau tahu alasan appa," jawab Kangin

"Tapi appa..."

"Jangan membantah Jongin-ah!"

Minseok hanya diam, dia bahkan tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ini namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, Minseok-ah,"

Minseok menoleh, melihat seorang namja dengan wajah keturunan Cina yang menatapnya dingin

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Minseok imnida," sapa Minseok

"Luhan..."

Dingin

Bolehkah Minseok bilang ia jatuh cinta pada namja ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak akan menikah..."

Minseok menatapnya sedih

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Minseok

"karena aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu," jawabnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok lagi

"Aku ini Gay!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jauhi Luhan!" ucap namja itu dingin

Minseok menatap namja di hadapannya,

Tinggi, kulitnya pucat, tampan

Tapi entah kenapa sikapnya yang dingin mengingatkannya pada Luhan

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Minseok kesal

"Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun... Kekasih Luhan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng

Kali ini aku kembali dengan couple yang complicated buat aku

Aku suka banget Lumin

Tapi ga bisa tutup mata juga dengan Xiuchen dan Hunhan moment

Alhasil kegalauan aku tertuang disini

Ngebayangin gimana kalau couple-couple itu aku gabungin aja

Dan aku masih belum tahu akan berakhir dengan couple siapa

Karena itu review kalian menentukan ending cerita ini

So

Next or stop here

Thanks for reading

Don't forget to Review!


	2. Don't Forget Me, please?

Wah! Akhirnya di post juga, makasih yang udah review yahhhh

Pengumuman

FF ini ditetapkan sebagai LUMIN

Berhubung banyak yang mendukung LUMIN, dan saya udah nungguin, ternyata gada lagi yang nambah, atau review untuk mendukung pasangan lain #apasih

Tapi Xiuchen dan Hunhan akan tetep ada sebagai pendukung aja, dan untuk chapter pertama, hubungan Chenmin saya ceritakan cepat, karena mereka memang bukan main couplenya, soo...

Happy Reading!

Now Playing : Davichi – It's Okay It's Love

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman.

Sore itu sejuk sekali, cuacanya juga bagus.

Ia suka sekali sendirian, setidaknya duduk membaca buku di taman sendirian, lebih menarik daripada menunggui adikmu pacaran, benar kan?

Drrt

Drrt

Gadis itu merogoh kantung jaketnya

-Jongin-

"Ne?" jawabnya

"..."

"Arasseo Jongin-ah! Noona bukan anak kecil, noona lebih tua daripada kau!" kesalnya

"..."

"Sudah nikmati saja waktumu bersama Kyungsoo!" balasnya

"..."

"Arasseo!"

Klik

"Menyebalkan..." ucapnya pelan

Terkadang ia meragukan siapa yang adik dan siapa yang kakak

Ia terus berjalan sampai mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah kursi taman yang kosong

Ia tersenyum manis

Tempat favoritnya! Tentu saja, satu-satunya tempat paling tenang baginya.

Ia sangat suka ketenangan dan kebersihan.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah bangku favoritnya, membersihkan beberapa dedaunan kering yang jatuh di bangku itu.

Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya disana, membuka buku yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah.

Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian tenggelam dalam bacaannya

Ia bahkan tidak sadar daritadi ada seorang namja yang memerhatikannya

Sampai akhirnya seorang namja dengan cheekbone yang khas ketika ia tersenyum, namja itu pun datang menghampirinya

"Annyeong!"

Gadis itu mendongak, berusaha melihat siapa yang mengusik waktu membacanya.

"Annyeong! Aku Kim Jongdae, kau?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu

Bingung tentu saja.

Ia sedang sendirian, sampai namja ini datang menemuinya

"aku... Kim Minseok..." jawabnya

Jongdae memandang Minseok lekat

Cantik

Manis

"nama yang manis, maukah kau jadi temanku?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lagi

Minseok pun mengangguk

"baiklah!" jawabnya lalu tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Jongdae

Lembut

Tangan Minseok sangat lembut dan lentik

Jongdae jatuh cinta

Sepertinya iyah

Jongdae adalah tipe playboy yang senang mendekati semua wanita

Tapi, baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal ini,

Ia jatuh cinta

Pada sosok manis seorang Kim Minseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa Chagiya?" tanya gadis mungil yang memandang kekasihnya bingung

Jelas saja, Jongin sang kekasih sedang menatap ponselnya gelisah.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Minseok noona berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat Kyungie..." jawab Jongin

"benarkah? Lebih baik kita... Eoh! Itu bukannya Minseok eonni?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah

Jongin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo

Ia menyipitkan matanya bingung, lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya lebih dekat

Noonanya sedang duduk bersama seorang namja dan tertawa bersama.

Mereka terlihat akrab sekali

Aneh, pemandangan yang sangat langka untuknya

Pasalnya, noonanya yang sangat pendiam itu, jarang sekali punya teman laki-laki, bahkan tidak ada.

"sepertinya mereka akrab sekali," ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk, lalu hendak berjalan menghampiri mereka tapi ditahan oleh Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka," ucap Kyungsoo

"Tapi ini sudah sore sayang, aku bisa ditimpuk appa kalau membawa Minseok noona pulang terlalu malam," jawab Jongin

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk

Jongin pun sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo mendekati noonanya itu

"noona..." panggil Jongin

Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh

"Eoh... Jongin-ah, kau sudah datang," ucap Minseok

"Jongdae?" bingung Kyungsoo

"Eoh? Kyungsoo-ya, Jongin-ah..." panggil Jongdae

"kalian kenal dengan Jongdae?" tanya Minseok memastikan

Jongin mengangguk lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Minseok

"noona, ayo kita pulang..." ucap Jongin datar

"ne? Eoh... baiklah..." jawab Minseok lalu membereskan bukunya dan bangkit dari duduknya

"Jongdae-ssi, sampai bertemu lagi..." ucap Minseok lembut

Jongdae pun ikut berdiri dan tersenyum

"Annyeong Minseok-ssi..."

Jongin hanya diam menggandeng Kyungsoo dan noonanya pergi dari situ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Minseok membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil di kasur king size miliknya.

Ia berusaha menutup matanya, tapi entah kenapa wajah Jongdae justru terbayang di benaknya

"Oh! Ada apa denganmu Kim Minseok! Kau pasti berkhayal! Kau baru bertemu dengannya tadi dan kau sudah memikirkannya terus!" ucap Minseok pada dirinya sendiri

"noona seperti orang gila!"

Minseok langsung bangkit dan melihat Jongin yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya, dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Jongin ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok

"enak saja kau mengatai noona gila!" kesal Minseok

"habis noona bicara sendiri, dasar aneh!" balas Jongin

Puk

"Aw! Sakit noona!" kesal Jongin

"rasakan!" kesal Minseok balik

"noona memikirkan Jongdae ya?" tanya Jongin

"tidak.." bantah Minseok

"Bohong!"

Tak

"Aw! Noona kenapa sih senang sekali menyiksaku!" kesal Jongin

Tapi Minseok diam saja pura-pura tak perduli

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Minseok

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin balik

"jongdae," jawab Minseok

"Hm... kenal..." jawab Jongin

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minseok lagi

"hm... noona kenal Baekhyun kan? Sahabatnya Kyungsoo..." ucap Jongin

"Kenal, kekasihnya Chanyeol kan? Apa hubungannya Jongdae dan Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok lagi

"Hm... Jongdae itu mantan pacarnya Baekhyun, karena suatu masalah mereka berpisah... kira-kira begitulah.." jelas Jongin

"hm... begitu yah... " balas Minseok

"Tapi dia orang yang baik.. setahuku.. tidak ada salahnya kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya..." celetuk Jongin lagi

Set

Dengan cepat Jongin menahan tangan Minseok yang hendak mencubitnya

"eh... noona tidak bisa menyiksaku lagi," celetuk Jongin bangga

Minseok menyeringai licik

Tak

"Aw! Kenapa kau menjitakku!" kesal Jongin

"Dasar sok tahu! Sana tidur! Noona mau tidur!" kesal Minseok lalu menarik selimutnya bersiap tidur

Jongin tersenyum licik

Ia justru menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk Minseok daari samping

"Ya! Mau apa kau!?" tanya Minseok datar

"Aku ingin tidur sama noona..." jawab Jongin manja

"Ah! Dasar! Sana matikan lampunya cepat tidur! Kau ini sudah besar masih juga tidur bersama noonanya," jawab Minseok acuh

Jongin mengangguk lalu lompat dari kasur Minseok dan mematikan lampu, lalu menarik selimut dan tidur di samping Minseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok eonni!"

Bruk

Untung Minseok sudah memperhitungkan hal ini sebelumnya

"Aigoo Baekhyun-ah! Tidak perlu menabrakku seperti ini kan?" ucap Minseok datar

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu terkekeh pelan

"Aigoo Chagiya! Nanti gaunmu rusak!" panik Chanyeol dari belakang

"Aku kan merindukan eonni! Dan Chanyeol-ah! Aku tidak apa kok!" jawab Baekhyun

"Saengil chukkahae uri Baekie!" seru Kyungsoo dari belakang Minseok

"Kyungie!" seru Baekhyun balik lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat

Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabat itu

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan mereka sangat dekat, mereka bahkan terlihat seperti adik kakak sungguhan apalagi keduanya anak tunggal

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, pestanya cukup mewah. Jelas saja, pesta ulangtahun Baekhyun dirayakan di club ternama di korea.

Yah.. cukup menggambarkan dari kalangan mana mereka berasal.

Minseok, Jongin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol sendiri, bukanlah dari kalangan biasa, bisa dibilang mereka berasal dari kalangan atas.

Kalangan yang suka menghamburkan uang?

Mungkin begitu kata mereka, meskipun Minseok sendiri merasa dirinya tidak cocok dengan sebutan itu

"Saengil chukkae Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah 21 tahun sekarang, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil sayang," ucap Minseok lembut

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu bergelayut di lengan Minseok

"Tapi aku tetap akan jadi adik kecil eonni kan?" tanya Baekhyun manja

Minseok terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk

Minseok mungkin tidak punya banyak teman, berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya Jongin yang sangat populer, dan secara tidak langsung semua teman Jongin adalah adiknya juga, ya seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol contohnya.

"Yasudah, Minseok noona, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk saja dulu di sana ya," ucap Chanyeol mengarahkan

Mereka mengangguk lalu duduk di tempat khusus yang disediakan oleh Baekhyun untuk mereka

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya acara ulangtahun Baekhyun dimulai

Baekhyun berdiri di atas panggung lalu memotong kue ulangtahunnya, membagikannya pada orang tuanya dan kekasihnya Chanyeol.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar ketika Chanyeol mencium sekilas pipi Baekhyun

Minseok pun ikut bertepuk tangan

"Nah, sekarang penampilan special dari teman kita.. kami persembahkan Kim Jongdae!"

Minseok sontak menoleh

Dilihatnya seorang namja dengan setelan hitam yang menawan, dan cheekbone khasnya ketika tersenyum

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di seluruh ruangan

Apalagi ketika terdengar suara merdu Jongdae di ruangan itu

Tanpa Minseok sadari, matanya terus menatap Jongdae tanpa berkedip, entahlah ia sepertinya benar terpana pada sosok yang baru ditemuinya dua kali itu.

"cheoum neol mannanan nal..."

Mata Jongdae mengarah ke tempat duduk Minseok

Mata mereka bertemu

Mata mereka terpaku satu sama lain

Jongdae melanjutkan lagunya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata sipit Minseok yang indah

Sangat indah untuknya

"yeoboseyo naeui cheonsa eoddeokhae nae mameul humchunayo..."  
(halo malaikatku, bagaimana caranya kau mencuri hatiku...)

Minseok tersipu malu

Pasalnya Jongdae mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil terus menatap ke dalam matanya.

Jongdae tersenyum, senyuman khas seorang Kim Jongdae, tampan.

"Saengil chukkahae Baekhyun-ah," ucap Jongdae lembut lalu membungkuk dan turun dari panggung

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, aku dan Kyungsoo kesana sebentar ya," ucap Kai

Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu sosok Kai dan Kyungsoo menghilang diantara kerumunan tamu

"hey!"

Minseok menoleh kaget

"Kita bertemu lagi disini," ucapnya

"eoh.. Jongdae-ssi, annyeonghaseyo.." sapa Minseok

Jongdae tersenyum

"ternyata kau masih mengingatku yah, mengesankan.. aku juga mengingatmu.. Minseok-ssi.." balas Jongdae

Minseok terkekeh pelan

"tentu saja aku ingat, tadi MC mengucapkan namamu," balas Minseok

Jongdae mengelus tengkuknya malu

"ah, begitu yah, berarti kau tidak benar-benar mengingatku," ucapnya sedih

Minseok hanya kembali terkekeh

"aku mengingatmu kok," ucap Minseok

Jongdae langsung tersenyum cerah,

Entah kenapa Minseok suka meliihat Jongdae tersenyum

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Jongdae sambil menunjuk kursi di depan Minseok

"Oh, tentu saja..." jawab Minseok

Jongdae tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapan Minseok

"Kau mengenal Baekhyun ternyata?" tanya Jongdae

"ya.. aku cukup dekat dengannya.. dia sahabatnya Kyungsoo.." jawab Minseok

"Ah benar juga, bagaimana penampilanku tadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongdae

"ne? Eoh... iya aku menyukainya..." jawab Minseok malu

Jongdae tertawa kecil

Entah mungkin memang karena karakter Jongdae yang mudah berteman, tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseokie!"

Gadis manis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum

"kau sudah datang Jongdae-ya," ucapnya senang

"Tentu saja, ayo!" ucap Jongdae sambil menarik tangan Minseok

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanya Minseok bingung

"Hm... ke suatu tempat, aku dan appa akan bernyanyi berdua hari ini," ucap Jongdae bangga

"Kau sangat bangga pada appamu ya?" tanya Minseok

"tentu saja, appa adalah penyanyi terbaik bagiku, kau juga pasti akan berkata begitu!" ucap Jongdae lagi

Minseok tertawa kecil

Mereka berjalan berdampingan

Sesekali Jongdae melirik Minseok, begitupun Minseok

"nah! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum lalu membuka pintu kafe itu

Minseok masuk ke dalam kafe itu, dan baru pertama kali lihat pun ia sudah menyukainya

"Jongdae-ya, kau sudah datang?" ucap seseorang lembut

Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh

Jongdae tersenyum manis lalu menghampiri seorang wanita cantik bermata sipit dan pipi tembam, Minseok sendiri hampir saja membandingkan pipi tembamnya dengan wanita itu

"eomma kenapa sudah kesini? Eomma kan masih sakit," omel Jongdae

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil eomma oleh Jongdae itu malah tersenyum

"eomma bosan di rumah Jongdae-ya, lebih baik eomma disini membantumu dan appa kan? Oiyah, siapa itu?" tanyanya

Eomma Jongdae berjalan mendekati Minseok

Minseok membungkukkan badannya sopan

"annyeonghaseyo, Kim Minseok imnida..." ucap Minseok memperkenalkan diri

Memang setelah dilihat lagi dari dekat, meskipun cantik wajah eomma Jongdae sangat pucat, sepertinya ia benar-benar sakit

"annyeonghaseyo, aku Lee Jinki, eommanya Jongdae, kau manis sekali pantas saja Jongdae tidak bisa berhenti bercerita tentangmu," tutur Jinki

"Eomma!" kesal Jongdae

Jinki terkekeh pelan

Sedangkan Minseok hanya menunduk malu mendengar penuturan Jinki

Jinki tersenyum kecil memandang Minseok

Ia lalu merangkul Minseok dan membawanya duduk di kursi dekat stage yang memang disediakan disana

"Kita duduk disini saja yuk, supaya bisa menonton Jongdae dan appanya dari dekat," ucap Jinki lembut

Jongdae tersenyum kecil dari belakang

Ia senang melihat eommanya tersenyum ketika bersama Minseok.

"Jadi kau sudah bawa kekasihmu itu,"

Jongdae menoleh kaget

"appa, dia bukan kekasihku!"kesal Jongdae

"Bilang saja belum, tapi kau sudah membawanya kesini, kapan kau mau memperkenalkannya pada appa?" tanya appanya

"hm... nanti, ayo appa! Kita siap-siap!" ucap Jongdae semangat lalu mendorong punggung appanya ke backstage

Minseok mengobrol banyak dengan Jinki, ia tidak menyangka ia bisa cukup akrab dengan eommanya Jongdae, ia pikir mereka akan menjadi canggung, tapi ternyata Jinki adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

Ia tahu banyak tentang buku, dan Minseok pun begitu, banyak kesamaan yang mereka miliki. Mereka tenggelam dalam obrolan tanpa sadar kafe itu perlahan mulai penuh, sampai akhirnya mereka sadari lampu kafe meredup, meninggalkan lampu panggung yang menyala.

Minseok menoleh kaget

Jinki memegang tangan Minseok lembut, lalu mengarahkan Minseok untuk melihat ke arah panggung

Minseok pun menurut

Ia menoleh ke arah panggung dan didapatinya Jongdae sudah berdiri di atas panggung, ditemani seorang namja yang terlihat berumur 50an, tapi terlihat sangat gagah, mereka berdua mengenakan setelan hitam yang terlihat sangat pas.

Minseok membelalak kaget

"Eoh! Kim Jonghyun!" kagetnya sambil menutup mulut tak percaya

Jongdae tersenyum kecil ke arah Minseok, lalu sebuah instrumen mulai mengalun merdu

Jongdae pun mulai bernyanyi

When you make a turn in the alley and enter  
That kid might come out and surprise you  
(i can fly and fly again)

Who was glowing white in the dark night  
And sparkled in the white snow  
Maybe i, maybe i still

Love you  
The fluttering wishes, yeah  
The confession that i never made, yeah  
I will visit you with the white snow and tell you, yeah  
I will tell you while looking at your eyes, yeah  
The love that remains in me, yeah  
I wanna give it to you now

You're still doing well, right? (x2)  
You were so special, woo..

While snowing, in between you and me  
Is full of steps that wandered around you  
I regret the winter night so much  
When i let you go without even noticing

I want it, the love history with you  
The biggest concern in my life  
The solver of the lonely love  
I remember, i love you dot

Who glowed my heart in white  
Who melted my heart warmly  
I still, i still, i still

I'm sorry  
The heart that i didn't get to show you, yeah  
The answer that you didn't get to hear, yeah  
I will visit you with the white snow and tell you, yeah  
I will tell you while looking at your eyes, yeah  
The love that you gave me, yeah  
I wanna give it all to you now

You're still doing well, right? (x2)  
You were so special, woo..

When it's pretty cold out, i think of you  
The day you held my hand that was frozen  
Not my body but my heart melted  
It became better  
Seeing myself smiling through you eyes  
When we're together, the time flies by so fast like the ephemeral life  
You and i are already over  
But could it come back like the falling snow?

The beautiful snowflower that blooms in the winter  
You were especially weak with coldness  
Forget about the pain that the tears erased  
I'm still obsessed with those eyes  
The silent confession that i bravely shouted  
And the far away she, whom i couldn't hold onto  
The last portrait in my imagination  
Now has become reality and brings her back  
(White Confession-Infinite)

Jongdae dan Jonghyun menurunkan mic mereka, lalu membungkuk sopan ke arah penonton.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke arah Minseok

"Kim Minseok-ssi..." panggil Jongdae dengan micnya

Minseok menatap Jongdae bingung

Jongdae maju ke arah Minseok dan lampu sorot mengikuti sosoknya

Ia pun berlutut di hadapan Minseok yang sedang duduk, Minseok membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Jongdae-ya, kau sedang apa!" kaget Minseok

Jongdae hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tangan Minseok

"Tahukah kau.. seorang pria hanya berlutut pada gadis yang dicintainya, dan hari ini... aku berlutut di depan gadis yang kucintai..." ucap Jongdae lembut

Minseok membelalakkan matanya kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, terlalu banyak kejutan baginya hari ini.

"Kim Minseok... setelah segala yang telah kita lewati bersama, aku jatuh cinta padamu... maukah... kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae dalam.

Tulus

Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus

Minseok tersenyum lagi lalu mengangguk pelan

"ya.. aku mau..." jawab Minseok pelan

Seketika tepuk tangan riuh mengisi ruangan itu, lampu kafe kembali menyala. Minseok memandang ke sekeliling dan akhirnya ia sadar, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol pun ada disana.

"YA! Jongdae-ya!" rajuk Minseok malu

Jongdae tersenyum kecil lalu

Chu

Minseok terpaku,

Jongdae mencium bibirnya dan ia terlalu kaget untuk itu

Untung saja ia sudah meminta ijin dulu pada Jongin, kalau tidak ia bisa saja dicekik sekarang juga olehnya.

"saranghae Minseokie.." ucap Jongdae lembut

Minseok ternyum kecil dengan pipi merona

"Nado saranghae Jongdae-ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeonghaseyo! Kim Minseok imnida!" ucap Minseok memperkenalkan dirinya

Namja tampan di hadapannya memandangnya sambil tersenyum sambil merangkul wanita cantik di sampingnya

"Annyeong Minseok-ah.. sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri tapi kau sudah dekat dengan istriku yah, aku Kim Jonghyun, appanya Jongdae, salam kenal ya.." ucap Jonghyun ramah

Minseok mengangguk lalu memandang Jonghyun kagum

"Aku menepati janjiku kan?" tanya Jongdae

Minseok tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat

_Flashback on_

"_ah! Sepertnya aku tahu kenapa kau suka sekali tempat ini, tempat ini sangat nyaman!" ucap namja itu_

_Gadis manis di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan ipodnya dan headset dari tas._

"_aku suka membaca sambil mendengarkan musik disini..." ucap Minseok pelan_

"_benarkah? Kau suka penyanyi siapa?" tanya Jongdae_

"_Hm... penyanyi lama, tapi sekarang ia sudah mundur dari dunia hiburan, tapi aku tetap menyukai lagu-lagunya, menurutku suaranya bagus sekali," jelas Minseok dengan mata berbinar_

_Jujur Jongdae sedikit cemburu melihat Minseok menceritakan seseorang dengan berbinar begitu_

"_memangnya sebagus apa suaranya? Pasti lebih bagus suaraku!" celetuk Jongdae_

_Puk_

"_Aw! " ringis Jongdae ketika kepalanya dipukul dengan buku oleh Minseok_

"_enak saja! Nih!" kesal Minseok sambil menyodorkan salah satu headsetnya pada Jongdae_

_Jongdae mengambilnya lalu memakainya_

_~So goodbye, don't cry and smile__  
__Gaseum silideon~ sigandeul moduda bonaejulgeoya~_

_Jongdae mengernyit bingung, sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini_

_Ia mengambil ipod Minseok lalu melihat playlistnya._

"_kau suka Kim Jonghyun?" tanya Jongdae_

_Minseok mengangguk semangat_

"_sangat! Aku fans beratnya!" ucap Minseok bangga_

"_Yaampun! Dia bahkan sudah mundur dari dunia hiburan sebelum kau lahir!" kaget Jongdae_

"_Tapi aku menyukainya! Suaranya bagus dan aku menyukainya! Kau menyebalkan!" kesal Minseok lalu melipat tangannya di dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal_

"_Arasseo, mian... jangan ngambek dong Minseokie.." rajuk Jongdae_

"_Tidak mau! Kau menyebalkan!" kesal Minseok_

"_aduh kau ini! Hm... aku janji akan mempertemukanmu dengannya, tapi jangan ngambek lagi yah?" bujuk Jongdae_

"_jangan bercanda Jongdae-ya, bagaimana bisa kau mempertemukanku dengannya, ia bahkan sudah tidak ada kabarnya lagi," ucap Minseok meremehkan_

"_kau meragukanku? Aku janji akan mempertemukanmu dengannya, pegang kata-kataku!" ucap Jongdae serius_

_Minseok terkekeh pelan_

"_arasseo! Aku akan menagih janjimu ya!" jawab Minseok pada akhirnya_

_Flashback off_

Dan disinilah Minseok sekarang, di hadapan penyanyi idolanya, Kim Jonghyun.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang dia appamu!" kesal Minseok pada Jongdae

Jongdae tertawa kecil

"Habis kau terlihat sangat menyukai appaku, jadi kupikir menarik kalau kubuat kejutan, sekarang terbukti kan kalau aku tidak bohong?" ucap Jongdae

"ih! Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Minseok pura-pura kesal

Jonghyun dan Jinki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Minseok

Sedangkan Minseok hanya menunduk malu dengan Jongdae yang merangkulnya dari samping

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, sesekali Jongdae melirik gadis manis yang dua minggu yang lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"kau kenapa? Memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Minseok heran

Jongdae menggeleng pelan lalu mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan.

Jongdae meraih tangan lentik Minseok lalu mengaitkan jari-jari mereka dan menggenggamnya erat

Minseok menoleh lalu tersenyum,

"Jongdae-ya," panggil Minseok

"Hm?" sahut Jongdae lalu menoleh ke arah Minseok

Minseok tersenyum lalu mengeratkan genggaman mereka, dan menarik Jongdae untuk duduk di bangku favoritnya.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum lebar sambil membiarkan Minseok menariknya

Jongdae dan Minseok duduk di bangku itu, lalu Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongdae

"kau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi manja begini?" goda Jongdae

"biar saja, memangnya aku tidak boleh bermanja pada kekasihku sendiri," sahut Minseok

Jongdae terkekeh pelan

"tentu saja boleh," jawab Jongdae

Minseok tersenyum i memainkan jari Jongdae yang merangkul dari samping

"jongdae-ya," panggil Minseok

"hm?" sahut Jongdae

"apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Minseok

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Kau masih perlu menanyakannya?" tanya Jongdae balik

"jawab saja!" seru Minseok

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu," jawab Jongdae

Jongdae merasakan Minseok mengangguk pelan di dadanya

Sesaat kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka, Minseok hanya diam sambil memainkan jari-jari Jongdae,

"jongdae-ya... bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak mengingatmu lagi?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menegakkan tubuh Minseok menghadapnya

"maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae balik

"maksudku, aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku... tapi bagaimana kalau... kalau aku tiba-tiba melupakanmu, entahlah... aku hanya ingin menanyakannya," ucap Minseok gugup lalu menundukkan kepalanya

Jongdae tersenyum kecil lalu menarik dagu Minseok, membuat mata gadis manis itu menatapanya

Chu

Jongdae mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas

Sambil tersenyum Jongdae memandang Minseok

"Ingatlah hal ini Minseok, bahkan bila kau melupakanku, aku akan terus ada di sampingmu untuk mengingatkanmu tentangku, dan bila sepuluh tahun lagi kau melupakanku, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu untuk membawa kenangan kita padamu, jadi jangan pernah takut aku akan meninggalkanmu, karena aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, percayalah padaku," tutur Jongdae lembut

Minseok tersenyum lalu memeluk Jongdae erat

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongdae

Chu

Sebuah ciuman

Jongdae dan Minseok menutup mata mereka

Jongdae menarik tengkuk Minseok mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Merasakan setiap inchi perasaan yang bisa mereka curahkan.

'aku mencintaimu Jongdae-ya, tapi aku takut... aku takut aku yang harus meninggalkanmu..'

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang!"

Gadis manis itu melangkah masuk ke rumahnya dengan semangat.

Baru saja ia memasuki ruang tamu dilihatnya sang appa sudah menunggunya di sofa

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya appanya datar

Minseok menoleh kaget

"em... itu..."

"kau masih saja pergi dengan musisi kampungan itu?!" tanya appanya kesal

"Appa! Dia bukan musisi kampungan! Dia kekasihku!" sanggah Minseok

"appa sudah bilang jauhi dia!" bentak appanya

Minseok menatap appanya kesal

"kenapa appa tidak menyukainya!? Kenapa appa melarangku berhubungan dengannya, dia orang yang baik, appa juga tahu itu!" seru Minseok

"dia tidak pantas untukmu! Kau dan dia dari kalangan berbeda Kim Minseok! Jauhi dia! Gara-gara dia kau bahkan berani membantah appa sekarang!" bentaknya

"Appa jahat!" teriak Minseok lalu berlari ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya

Brak

Minseok segera menutup pintunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Tubuhnya sesenggukan, ia menangis, kenapa harus ada perbedaan?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menjalani hubungan mereka dengan bebas?

Kenapa derajatnya harus lebih tinggi?

Kenapa harus ada semua perbedaan itu

Minseok terisak

Ia benar-benar benci dengan semua ini

Tok

Tok

Cklek

"Noona..." panggil Jongin lembut

"Jongin-ah!"

Bruk

Minseok menghambur ke pelukan Jongin

Jongin mengelus punggung noonanya lembut lalu menutup pintu kamar noonanya

"ada apa noona?" tanya Jongin lembut

"appa jahat Jongin-ah.. kenapa appa begitu tidak menyukai Jongdae? " adu Minseok

"mungkin appa masih belum bisa menerima Jongdae, noona tenang saja, aku akan selalu mendukung kalian, percayalah," ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan noonanya lalu membawanya duduk di kasur

"janji?" tanya Minseok sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jongin

Jongin tersenyum, kalau sudah begini noonanya tampak seperti anak kecil,

"Aku janji!" ucap Jongin semangat lalu mengaitkan jarinya pada jari Minseok, membuat Minseok tersenyum kecil lalu menggoyangkan ikatan jari itu.

"Jongin-ah... kenapa aku dan Jongdae berbeda? Kenapa appa tidak bisa menerima Jongdae seperti dia menerima Kyungsoo?" tanya Minseok pelan

Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk noonanya erat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan menuruni tangga, ia melirik appanya yang sibuk membaca koran.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Kangin

Minseok menoleh sebentar lalu membungkuk sedikit ke arah appanya

"aku mau keluar dulu," jawab Minseok

Minseok hanya berjalan melewati Kangin menuju pintu rumahnya

"mau bertemu musisi kampungan itu lagi!" seru Kangin kesal

Tap

Langkah Minseok terhenti, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal

"Dia bukan musisi kampungan! Dan aku mencintainya!" seru Minseok kesal lalu berlari ke arah pintu

"YA! KIM MINSEOK!"

Brak

"hiks... hiks..."

Minseok berlari kecil sampai keluar pagar rumahnya yang besar.

Ia bersandar di tembok samping pagar rumahnya, berusaha menetralkan napasnya.

'aku tidak boleh menangis! Jongdae tidak boleh melihatku menangis!' serunya dalam hati

Ia mengusap airmatanya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat janjiannya dengan Jongdae

.

.

Jongdae berjalan semangat sambil membawa gitar di punggungnya. Ia selalu punya sesuatu untuk Minseok, dan kalau saja ia bisa, mungkin ia akan memberikan segalanya untuk Minseok.

Jongdae duduk di halte bus, mereka akan ke taman lagi hari ini. Bahkan ketika Jongdae bosan pun, Minseok sepertinya tidak akan pernah bosan dengan taman itu.

Jongdae membuka buku musiknya, sebuah lagu baru, lagu yang memang ingin ia ciptakan untuk Minseok, dan ia ingin Minseoklah orang pertama yang mendengarnya.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah jalanan di seberangnya.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis manis dengan rok putih dan baju berlengan pink berjalan ke arahnya

Cantik

Minseok sangat cantik

"Minseok-ah!" panggilnya

Gadis itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum ke arah namja yang memanggilnya dari seberang sana

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau bagi pejalan kaki

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya semangat

Tin

Tin

"MINSEOK-AH!"

Brak

"MINSEOK-AH!"

Jongdae menghambur ke arah gadisnya

Ia memeluk tubuh Minseok yang terkulai lemas dengan kepala yang berdarah

Jongdae menepuk-nepuk pipi Minseok panik

Orang-orang mulai mengerubuni mereka

Untung saja orang yang tadi menabrak Minseok tidak lari, tapi langsung membantu Jongdae membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ya!"

Jongdae menoleh, dilihatnya seorang namja berkulit tan dan gadis mungil berlari panik ke arahnya

"Jongdae-ya! Minseok noona?" tanyanya panik

"dia ada di dalam Jongin-ah," jawab Jongdae lemah

Jongin menghela napas keras

Cklek

Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, dan Jongin langsung menghambur ke arah sang dokter

"Bagaimana keadaan noona saya dok?" tanya Jongin panik

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter memastikan

Jongin mengangguk

"saya adiknya," jawab Jongin

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka yang berarti, ia hanya mengalami sedikit benturan di kepalanya, tapi hal tersebut tidak berakibat fatal, kita masih harus melihat reaksinya setelah ia sadar," jelas sang dokter

"Bisakah kami menjenguknya dok?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya

Sang dokter tersenyum lalu mengangguk

Jongin menghambur masuk ke ruang rawat Minseok

Diikuti Kyungsoo dan Jongdae di belakangnya. Ia langsung duduk di samping Minseok dan memegangi tangan noonanya

"noona..." panggil Jongin

Tangan Minseok bergerak perlahan

"Noona!" panggil Jongin lebih keras

"Jongin-ah..." jawab Minseok pelan

"Eonni!" panggil Kyungsoo kali ini

"eoh... kyungie.. kenapa kalian panik sekali?" ucapnya lemah

"Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Tentu saja kami panik! Kau ditabrak mobil bagaimana bisa kami tidak panik!" kesal Jongin

"memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Minseok pelan sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya

Jongin membantu noonanya bersandar pada tempat tidurnya

"eoh? Siapa dia?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongdae

"Noona... kau... tidak ingat dia?" tanya Jongin kaget

Minseok menggeleng

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
